Tale as Old as Time
by Firedance28
Summary: a re-write of "Beauty and the Beast" set during Avengers but obviously not following it's plot. T for language. Darcy/ Loki. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Nowhere'sville

**_Tale as Old as Time_**

Rated T for language

A Loki x Darcy fanfiction. This will not be following the Disney version exactly. I'm adding some of my own inventions and taking some things out. So enjoy! I recommend listening to the original Broadway Soundtrack.

**_Chapter 1:_****_ Welcome to Nowhere's-ville_**

"Hey, I'm going into town for breakfast. Want something?"

Erik looked up from his computer screen. "No thank you." he settled back into the porch chair.

Darcy swung a leg over her bike. "Alright. See ya' in a little while."

He waved at her, already refocused on the charts and figures SHIELD had sent him. She rolled her eyes and pedaled off toward the center of town. The owners of the only café had only just finished rebuilding from when Loki's transformer-bot blew it up. Darcy locked her bike in the rack and ducked inside.

"Hello, Darcy. What can I get you?" The owner asked.

"Croissant and a coffee, please. Erik's got me doing numbers again." She pushed a bill across the counter.

"That's nice. Your order will be right up."

Darcy shrugged, stuck her headphones in her ears, and sat down at one of the yellow plastic tables to wait. The waitress called her order a minute later and Darcy grabbed it, shooting a quick thank you over her shoulder as she left.

She fumbled with the bike lock with one hand, taking a bite of the buttery croissant. The lock clicked free and Darcy hopped on, music blasting in her ears. The wheels bumped over the cracks in the street the battle with the robot had made. The tray wobbled in the bike's basket and she reached out to steady her coffee.

Darcy stopped outside the library and settled down to finish her breakfast. Then she threw the cup and paper bag in one of the town's new eco-friendly trash bins and slipped inside.

The librarian, an older, reedy guy with half-moon glasses that always reminded Darcy of Dumbledore, waved at her. "Good morning, Darcy."

"Hey." She leaned on the counter, scanning the shelves behind him. "Got anything on Norse Mythology?"

He raised an eyebrow. "New hobby?"

"Um, no. It's kinda a crazy story. You would never believe me."

The librarian walked down one of the aisles, running a wrinkled finger down the books' spines. "Here we are."

He pulled a slim, blue book off the shelf and pressed in into her hands. "Popular Norse Myths." Darcy smiled up at him, "Thanks."

She gave him her card and he filled out the slip. "It's due in two weeks. Have a nice day."

"Thanks again. You too!" Darcy ducked out the door and went over to her bike.

She was on her way home when the front wheel of her bike hit a particularly nasty crack in the road. The library book went flying. Darcy hopped off and went after it.

"This yours?"

She looked up. "Oh. Hey, Tony."

He looked at the cover. "Norse? Darcy, we have an expert right at SHIELD headquarters. Why are you bothering with this?"

She snatched the book back. "You know they didn't let Jane take her laptop or her phone or anything. I can't contact her. And Thor doesn't have a phone."

"I could always-"

"I'm fine with my reading, thanks. Why are you out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be back at headquarters?"

"I'm taking the day off. Listen, Darce. I've been asking for a while. Come out to dinner with me already."

"I said no." Darcy started toward her bike.

"C'mon. You'd get to say you had a superhero for a boyfriend."

"One, one date would not make you my boyfriend. Two, don't you have Pepper? Three, Jane's my best friend, remember? Superhero boyfriends aren't everything they're cracked up to be." She pedaled away.

~OoOoO~

Darcy marched into the house, very carefully not slamming the door. "Hey Erik! I'm back."

"Great. Could you come here for a minute? I'm in the workshop"

She ran down the stairs. Erik's legs were poking out from under an enormous machine covered with a sheet.

"Think you finally got it right?"

He rolled into view. "I hope so."

"Jane is going to be ecstatic."

"She will." Erik's expression turned serious. "Now we'll be able to open the Bifrost from this side. We'll need all the help we can get."

Darcy nodded. "What's the latest Loki report?"

"Not good. He crashed a party in Germany. The Avengers caught him, but he broke free a couple hours later. Clint's back with us, though."

She kicked the tool bench, unable to form words.

"I know." Erik set a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I have to drop this off with Director Fury. The sooner we get Thor here, the sooner this can all be over. But… you understand that you can't come with me."

"Yeah, need-to-know basis. I get it. I'll be fine here. Just tell Coulson that Stark got off his leash."

Erik looked at her sideways.

"I ran into Tony again today."

"Nice guy."

"So's an alligator."

He gave Darcy a quick hug. "I'll tell Jane you said hello. And I'll give her the printouts of your emails so she can read them."

"You're the best." Darcy stepped back. "Stay safe."

** A/N:** I was originally using Clint as Gaston because of the bow and arrows, but he was so out of character it hurt. So I switched to Tony and now everything fits much better.

Constructive reviews, no flames, are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrong Side of the Bifrost

**_Chapter 2:_****_The Wrong Side of the Bifrost_**

The old truck bumped along the road, headlights barely illuminating the road ahead. Rain and hail thundered down, bouncing off the windshield. Erik swore under his breath. He was tired, cold, and he couldn't see a damn thing.

_Next hotel or house I pass, I am going to stop._

A beam of blinding light slammed into the road in front of him. Erik swerved frantically, nearly colliding with a tree. A second blast struck the ground behind him, throwing dirt and rocks into the air. One slammed into the roof of the truck, denting it. He pressed the pedal flat to the floor.

The blasts got closer and closer, destroying each tree and inch of ground they touched. Finally, one caught the truck.

RV and passenger were lifted into the air at impossible speeds, spinning in a tight circle. A few seconds later, it was over. Erik cautiously poked his head out the window.

_Where the hell am I?_

A frozen landscape stretched out as far as he could see in three directions. When he looked back, he saw an enormous castle jutting out of the side of a hill.

"Well, it's not a hotel, but its shelter…" He grabbed his bag and started toward the castle, collar turned up against the bitter cold.

Erik stopped in front of a pair of tall, iron gates. He was about to knock when they swung open. He walked inside, up the stone path, and in through the main doors.

The castle was pitch-dark. He pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on with fumbling fingers.

Someone stepped into the main hallway, making Erik jump.

"Sorry, I was just…"

The woman smiled. "It's alright. It's cold, I understand. Come with me, there's a fire."

Erik followed the well-dressed woman into a side room. He sank into a richly upholstered, green armchair. The woman sat across from him, glancing warily at the door every few moments. Finally, she got up.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

She left the room, closing the door after her. Erik settled deeper into the chair, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. It was warm and soft like a baby blanket. Four runes were embroidered into one corner.

Laguz, Othala, Kenaz, Isa.

_Shit._

A low voice by the door almost made Erik fall out of the chair. "How _dare_ you, you pathetic, mewling mortal. How _dare_ you come here?!"

"I didn't know…"

"Didn't know." He hissed, "Who else would live here? In a frozen wasteland on the other end of the Bifrost."

A horned shadow appeared on the opposite wall. Erik shrank back, clutching the blanket as if it were a shield.

The man tore it out of his grasp, tossing it across the room. Then he grabbed Erik by the throat, hauling him to his feet. Without releasing his hold, the man marched out the door, slamming the door open.

"Son!"

"Not. Now." His voice was an animal snarl.

"You can't just-"

The horned man started down a narrow flight of stairs, half dragging Erik behind him. "I can, and I will. He should not have trespassed."

"Can't you-"

"WHAT IF HE HAD SEEN?!" he shouted.

The woman looked down.

"I'm sorry, mother." He threw Erik into a cell and locked the door. "But I cannot and will not let the moral go. I can't risk it."

"It isn't a risk."

"And what if Thor finds out? What then?" He cast one last look over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs.

"I'll do what I can. Do not worry." The woman gave Erik an apologetic look before following the man up the stairs.

Erik looked around his cell. He was stuck on a frozen world with a man who would kill him as soon as breathe.

Panic overwhelmed him and he dropped to the floor, hoping to escape through sleep.

It was a very long time coming.

**A/N:** I'm really happy with this so far.

About the Runes, they translate into "Loki". Just something I taught myself how to do when I had forty-five minutes and internet access. I'm weird that way.


	3. Chapter 3: Bargains With Demons and Gods

**_Chapter 3: Bargains With Demons and Gods_**

Three days had gone by and Darcy hadn't heard a thing from Erik or Jane. She sat on the porch, feet propped on a little table. The book of Norse myths was open next to her. Sighing, she closed the laptop and started reading the myth about Sleiphnir.

"Hey, Darce."

She looked up. Tony was leaning out of his car, one arm propped on the door.

"Oh, hi."

He got out of the car and walked up the path to the porch. "Reading that book of myths? I told you, we have an expert."

"Yep." Darcy turned a page.

Tony's hand landed on the book. "Listen, there's a new movie out. Want to see it?"

She tugged the book away. "I'm really, _really_ not interested. Thanks for asking."

"C'mon, one movie."

"I said no." One hand moved unconsciously toward her tazer.

He set a hand on Darcy's shoulder and leaned toward her. "We could just skip the movie, if you'd rather do that."

She jabbed the tazer into his stomach and he dropped like a rock. "No freaking way."

Darcy stepped over him, grabbed her bike, and pedaled off, raging silently. Tony could be a jerk, but she had never guessed he'd do that. Muttering angrily, she turned her bike off the road. Sand and small pebbles crunched under the tiles.

A bright column of light smashed into the ground a few feet in front of her. Darcy skidded to a halt, shocked. The Bifrost was supposed to be broken.

A woman stepped out of the stream of light. "You are the one named Darcy, is that correct?"

She nodded numbly.

"Come with me." She grabbed Darcy's arm, pulling her and her bike into the light.

They shot up, lights whizzing past them. Darcy's hair whipped around her face and her bike slammed into her legs.

The spiraling lights went out and a frozen landscape came into few. She stumbled and fell, catching herself just before she hit the ground. The woman offered Darcy a hand and she pulled herself up. Her hands stung slightly.

"This way." She walked off.

Darcy followed the woman toward an enormous castle, rubbing her arms and shivering. Her boot slipped on a patch of ice and she crashed to the ground again. The woman paused and looked over her shoulder.

"We must hurry."

Darcy gritted her teeth, getting back to her feet. "Okay, okay. I'm not wearing the best shoes for this."

The castle doors swung open. After a few seconds of hesitation, she followed the woman inside.

She lit a candle and started down one of the halls. "This way."

Darcy went after her.

They walked down a narrow, twisted flight of stairs, the candle throwing crazy shadows on the walls. She didn't realize they had reached the end until her foot hit air instead of another step.

"Darcy?"

"Erik?" She whirled around, peering into the shadows bordering the circular room. Motion off to one side caught her eye.

"Darcy, how… why… you shouldn't be here."

She snatched the candle and dropped to her knees in front of Erik's cell. "What happened?"

"Listen, Darcy. You have to leave." Erik looked past her at the woman, "You have to send her home."

"You are not well enough to reach your home unaided. Miss Lewis will help you."

Someone in the shadows laughed. "I must admit, mother, I did not expect this. Bringing a mortal girl here? Hardly your style."

Darcy stood up, pulling her tazer out of her purse. "Who's there?"

The laugher came again. "Foolish, but brave, mortal. As for who I am… well. Why don't you take a guess?"

She spun around, trying to follow the voice. "You're Loki."

"Very good." he said mockingly.

Erik coughed.

"You have to let him go, send him home." Darcy kept the tazer aimed at him despite her shaking hands.

"Have to?"

"Yes. And stop running around. I want to be able to see you."

"You want to see the monster, then?"

She nodded mutely.

Loki stepped into the pool of light and glared down at her. "Satisfied, mortal?"

There were shadows around his ice green eyes and under his cheekbones. Dark hair stuck out from under his horned helmet, making his pale skin look almost white. His thin mouth was twisted into a cruel smirk.

Darcy took a half step back.

"Are you so eager to challenge me, now?"

Her grip on her tazer tightened. "I want a trade."

For a moment, Loki didn't respond. Then he chuckled dryly. "What do you have that I could possibly want?"

She swallowed hard. "Let Erik go home and… and I'll stay here. With you."

"Darcy, _no_!"

"You're more use than I am. You have to get home." Darcy glared at him, silently ordering him not to argue.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I will accept on one condition, mortal."

"What's that?"

"You may never leave. Not unless someone takes your place."

"Then you aren't allowed to attack Earth while I'm here."

Loki looked at her thoughtfully. "Agreed."

The door to Erik's cell swung open and Loki reached in, grabbing him by one arm. He started up the stairs, dragging Erik behind him.

"Wait!" Darcy went after him.

Loki paused in the front hall, a smirking openly. "For what?" Erik disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"I didn't get to say goodbye…"

"That was never part of our deal, mortal." He walked away.

The woman rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let me show to you to your room, Darcy."

She nodded numbly, and she led her up an enormous flight of stairs. "I see no reason you should not be allowed to wander the castle. But my son would order you to stay out of the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"That is not for me to say." She pushed open an ornately carved door. "Here you are. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Darcy waited until she closed the door before collapsing on the green canopied bed and sobbing.

What had she gotten herself into? This was _Loki_. He was dangerous. He would have no problem with killing her. And now she had promised to stay with him. Forever. Why he had even agreed to her bargain, she honestly couldn't say.

She buried her face in a pillow, taking deep, calming breaths. It hit the door a moment later.

"Darcy?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Loki asked-" there was some unintelligible muttering "_asked_ you to dress and come to dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Darcy…" It was _his_ voice.

"I said I'm not hungry."

"I don't think I gave you an option."

"Loki, enough." The woman warned.

He snarled and stalked off, footsteps echoing in the cold hall.

"May I come in?"

Darcy took a deep breath. "I really just want to be left alone right now."

"Are you certain?"

"…No."

"The door opened and the woman slipped through. She sat next to me on the foot of the bed. "What you did was very brave."

"And really stupid." I muttered. "Why did he agree to it, anyway?"

"I do not think he believes you will stay." She sighed. "My son is… troubled. But I promise that you will be completely safe here."

_"__Sure, as safe as a baby in a hurricane_._"_

She changed the subject. "What's your name?"

"Frigga. And you are Darcy Lewis." She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah…" Darcy hugged her knees against her chest. "Um… I'm really sorry. I changed my mind. I actually would like some privacy."

Frigga stood, smiled sadly, and then walked out the door. It closed behind her with a decisive click. Darcy flopped onto my back and closed her eyes.

"I want to go home."

** A/N:** Loki is very much the lunatic in the horned helmet right now, obviously. Also, I decided to bring Frigga into this as a Mrs. Potts type character. Also I need someone for them to talk to when they won't talk to each other. So, yeah.

_Constructive_ reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Save the Tender Egos

**_Chapter four: Save the Tender Egos_**

"She _tazered_ you?" Steve repeated.

Tony hurled his Styrofoam coffee cup into the trash. "Yes."

Clint chuckled. "What I wouldn't give to have seen that." He pretended to keel over, laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Tony snapped.

Clint shrugged. "Iron Man taken out by a poli-sci major with a tazer? It's flipping hilarious."

Steve gave him a disapproving look. "He might have been hurt."

"But he wasn't. Well, his ego was, but that's all." Clint chuckled again. "Rejected."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Darcy doesn't seem like someone who'd use force without a reason. What did you do?"

Tony didn't answer.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. All will be well."

The door to the coffee room burst open, bouncing off the wall. Erik ran in, panting and disheveled. "I need to talk to director Fury."

"Dr. Selvig? What has happened?"

"He's got her! He has he locked up and he might kill her. We have to save her!" The older man doubled over coughing.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Dr. Selvig." Clint put a hand on his shoulder. "Who's got her? Who's her?"

"He's got Darcy. Loki caught me, that's why I'm so late, and she just… showed up. And then she told him that she'd stay instead and he agreed and then I was back here."

Thor's eyes widened. "My friend, you mean to tell us that my brother holds Lady Darcy captive? Do you know where?"

Erik shook his head. "I just know it was cold and dark and…" He looked up. "I went through the Bifrost. Or something that looked a lot like it."

"He's on Jotenheim." Thor threw his coffee mug across the room. It struck the opposite wall and shattered. "He's on Jotenheim and we have no way to get to him or Darcy."

"Right then." Tony was suddenly all business. "Dr. Banner, we have a project. I'll be waiting for you in the lab."

"Are you sure Fury will be okay with this? Believe me, I want to get Darcy home, but we're trying to protect the world from this lunatic."

Thor looked like he was about to say something. At the last moment, he changed his mind.

Tony didn't notice. "If we find a way to get to frosty-ville, we can get to Loki _and_ Darcy. Fury shouldn't have a problem with it. Now come on. We don't know what he's planning."

Bruce nodded and followed Tony to the lab, tossing the cup in the recycling on the way out.

Tony was only half paying attention to setting up his work station. The other half of his mind was plotting.

Loki had Darcy captive. That sick bastard had taken Darcy and had her locked up on some god-forsaken chunk of ice and rocks a few worlds away.

And now Erik Selvig was back here after spending time in Loki's dungeon. Why had he been released, anyway? What could have made Loki let him go? Darcy alone couldn't have convinced him, no matter how built she was.

So… there was every possibility that something else had happened to Erik. Loki could have sent him back as a spy.

Or at least, that was what he was going to tell Fury as soon as they figured out how to get to Darcy. Once she got back, he'd simply make her understand that all she had to do to get Erik out of wherever Fury decided to put him was give him a chance. Then he'd convince everyone that Erik was, in fact, harmless. It was that simple.

And if he just happened to be right about Erik, so much the better. He'd be a hero to SHIELD. Then, if he managed to reverse what had happened to him, or just hung around Bruce while he figured it out, he could claim credit. Then she'd have no choice.

Okay, so maybe this was overkill. But no one turned Tony Stark down. No one. His pride, and his ego, although he'd never admit it, demanded that he keep trying.

That settled, Tony began work on constructing a Bifrost, grinning.

**A/N:** Constructive reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Casket

**_Chapter 5: Casket_**

Darcy managed to wait one and a half hours before sneaking out of her room, a candle in one hand, and her tazer in her pocket. The hall was dark, cold, and quiet. She crept down the stone stairs and across the main room. When she reached the bottom of the other flight of stairs, she hesitated.

_"__Turn around now and go to sleep.__"_

She pushed the little voice to the back of her mind and started up the cold, stone steps.

The West Wing felt as if no one had been there got years. But there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. All the curtains were closed and sheets hung at intervals along the walls. One of them billowed slightly and a strip of blue light fell on the carpet. Darcy pushed the heavy fabric aside revealing a door.

_"__This is such a bad idea.__"_

She pushed the door open slightly and slipped through. The room was almost empty. An armchair sat in one corner with a dark green blanket thrown carelessly over it. Thick curtains hung at the far end of the room. A stone plinth stood in the center. A sheet was draped on top of it.

Glancing over her shoulder, Darcy walked toward the pillar. Her footsteps were painfully loud in the empty room. She looked at the door again nervously.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the cover off of the pillar. A metal bound box sat on top, glowing blue. Darcy reached toward it, mesmerized.

The curtains flew open and open and Loki stormed in. He threw the cloth back over the box before turning toward her. Her candle hit the floor and went out.

Loki backed her into the wall, mouth twisted into a snarl. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry." Darcy whispered.

He grabbed her arm. "I warned you never to come here."

"I wasn't going to hurt anything!"

"Don't you realize what you could have done?!" He shouted.

"Stop!" She tried to pull my arm away.

"Get out." He hissed, turning her roughly to face the door.

She hesitated.

"_GET OUT_!"

Darcy ran out of the room, down the stairs, across the hall, and into the main room. Then she tuned and bolted for the double doors.

"Darcy?!"

She glanced over her shoulder. Frigga stood at the top of the stairs in a nightgown, a candle in one hand.

"I can't stay here another minute!"

Darcy dragged the doors open and ran out into the snow. Wind howled all around her, biting through her sweater. Her teeth started chattering.

_"__Oh god, oh god, oh god__…__ I__'__m going to freeze to death out here.__"_

Movement in the corner of Darcy's eye caught her attention. Something huge and blue walked toward her out of the snow. A sword made of ice was attached to one arm. Four more of the giants came into view.

So maybe she wasn't going to freeze to death out here after all.

Darcy pulled her tazer out of her pocket and leveled it at the nearest figure, one numb finger on the trigger. Electric wires shot out, tangling around the blue thing's torso. It collapsed. The other four looked from the thing to Darcy. Then they charged. She tried to run and her foot hit a patch of ice. She crashed face first into the snow. Someone behind her shouted.

She turned over in time to Loki throw a knife into the nearest attacker's chest. Another rushed him and he killed it with a flash of green light. The third grabbed him from behind, wrapping its huge hands around his throat. His face and hands turned blue. Not frostbite blue. The same blue as the giant that had him in a choke hold.

He snarled and slammed a knife back and up into the giant's ribcage. It fell and he pulled himself free. The last giant toppled, killed by a cut to the throat.

Loki stood there, breathing hard, as the blue faded from his skin. He took a step toward Darcy and his face twisted in pain.

"Damn."

He pressed a hand to his side, it came away covered in blood. "Damn." His knees gave out.

Darcy ran forward and caught him just before his head hit the snow.

"Alright, let's get you home." she pulled one of his arms over her shoulders.

With her help, Loki got shakily to his feet. "Thank you."

~OoOoO~

Darcy reached toward Loki with the cloth again and he flinched. "Dude, I didn't even touch you."

"It stings."

She glared at him. "If you would _hold still_ it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't run away."

"If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"You should not have been in the West Wing."

"You need to learn to control your temper!"

They stared at each other for a while without saying anything. Then Loki sighed angrily and moved his arm so she could reach the half-healed cut on his side. Darcy went back to cleaning the blood off.

"Thank you… for saving my life."

Loki glanced down at me, one eyebrow slightly lifted. "You are welcome."

"Why did you do it, though?"

"I don't particularly want you dead."

"Doesn't mean you want me alive."

The eyebrow lifted a little higher. "Would you rather I had left you to the Frost Giants or to freeze?"

"No." Darcy hesitated for a moment before asking her next question. "When you were fighting them, one touched you and you turned blue. So does that mean…?"

"That I'm one of them? A Frost Giant? Yes." He didn't look at her.

She remembered the blue glow of the casket. "Is that why you didn't want me to go into the West Wing?"

Loki nodded.

"I wish I had known…"

He chuckled. "So you could have simply run away and avoided all this?"

"No. So I wouldn't have one in the West Wing."

"You are very strange, miss Lewis."

"I know."

**A/N:** Parts of the dialogue come straight from the movie. Other parts are mine. Ish. As much as anything can be mine in a fanfiction. Anyway.

As usual, constructive reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Something There

**_Chapter 6: Something There_**

Loki paced back and forth across the balcony, running his hands through his dark hair. Occasionally, he glanced down to where Darcy was riding her bike in circles in the courtyard.

Over the past month, he had found himself growing strangely fond of the odd mortal. She was tactless, silly, and impulsive. But she also didn't seem to be afraid of him anyone. A few days ago, she had gone as far as to tease him about his helmet, poking him in the arm as she did. He had not laughed like that in far too long.

"I want to do something for her." He announced, turning to where his mother was sitting in the armchair.

"Like?" She smiled at her son.

"I don't know!" Loki went back to pacing.

"Well, there are the usual things. Flowers, jewelry… but those don't seem like they would suit Darcy very well."

"No… no, they wouldn't." he glanced down again. "It has to be something special, something she'll love…"

He fell silent, thinking. A few moments later, his head snapped up. "Perfect."

Frigga smiled.

~OoOoO~

"Miss Lewis, do I need to blindfold you?"

Darcy closed her eyes again. "Sorry."

He laughed and led her down the hall, holding her hands lightly. "Just a little farther… Don't open your eyes yet."

A door swung open.

_"__Don__'__t peak, don__'__t peak, don__'__t peak.__"_ Darcy chanted.

"There's a bit of a step."

She slid her foot forward until it touched the edge of the door jam, and then stepped over it. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"One moment…" Loki let go of her hands. A moment later, Darcy felt light on her face.

"Now."

Darcy opened her eyes. "Oh my god…"

Loki chuckled, but she barely noticed.

The room was full of instruments and sheet music.

"You always have that little gadget of yours…" Loki explained, running his hand over the neck of a violin. "These are enchanted. You can play them yourself, or you can simply ask for a song."

"I love it!" Darcy reached out impulsively and hugged him.

Loki froze for a moment, and then patted her shoulder awkwardly. She let go of him and walked over to the piano.

"Do you play?"

"I took lessons for a while. Still remember something…" she sat down on the bench and set her hands on the keys, "…I think."

She managed to work her way through half of the song before hitting a wrong note. "Shoot."

Loki gestured at the seat next to her. "May I?"

Darcy nodded, and he sat, positioning his long hands over the ivory keys.

"Will you play that again?"

She did, and hit the wrong note again. He thought for a moment, and then pressed a key.

"Is that right?"

"Sounds right." She nodded. "How did you do that?"

"I've been studying music for hundreds of years. After a while, one begins to notice patterns."

"Will you play something for me?"

Loki considered for a moment, and then nodded. Darcy scooted father down the bench to make room. After a moment's hesitation, he began to play.

The song was beautiful, completely unlike anything Darcy had ever heard before. It started out simply, low and soft like a lullaby. Eventually, it built into a cascade of chords that made the air shiver. The song was so sad, it made her chest hurt. Darcy listened, barely breathing. Loki didn't notice.

When it was over, he sat back and closed his eyes for a long moment.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" He opened his eyes. "Yes, thank you, miss Lewis."

"Alright…" She looked at him doubtfully. "That was really beautiful."

"Thank you." He said again, glancing down at her.

They both froze. Darcy's eyes dropped to his mouth before flicking back up. Slowly, Loki leaned toward her. Her eyes closed and she tipped her face up.

Just before his lips touched hers, he pulled away, standing quickly. "There is something I need to attend to. Please excuse me, Lady Darcy."

He turned and walked quickly out the door. She watched him leave before sighing and dropping her head onto the keys with a discordant clang, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened.

~OoOoO~

Frigga ducked into a doorway off to one side just has Loki walked by. He was muttering to himself, hands combing nervously through his overly long hair. Frigga understood why. She had only looked into the music room for a moment, but it had been long enough to understand what was happening.

The mortal and her son…

That had not been one of the outcomes she had expected. The idea seemed silly to her now. Of course they would be drawn to each other. The girl was honest, open minded, had a sense of humor, and was intelligent. All were qualities that Loki either needed or appreciated. And Darcy had seen past the front Loki put up. She saw what he was. And she loved him for, and in spite of, it.

Frigga leaned back around the doorway. The mortal was still sitting on the piano bench, staring at the keys as if they would suddenly speak up and answer the hoard of questions that must be rushing through her head.

Deciding to give her some privacy, Frigga went to make plans. She would not—could not- let an opportunity like this go to waste.

**A/N**: I just didn't want them to kiss yet. It's too early and he's still shutting down. But yeah, this was my take on the library scene. Because I can do things like this. I am very happy with how this turned out.

Review, please! No flames.


	7. Chapter 7: Power Corrupts

**_ Chapter 7: Power Corrupts_**

They had finished building the miniature Bifrost two days ago. They had predicted it would take five months. It had been three and a half. Thor had been more helpful than any of them had expected, and Jane's theory had been put to good use. Dr. Selvig had also managed to help them quite a bit. Now all Tony needed was the right push to get his plan in action.

And he knew exactly what to do.

"Hey, Banner." He set his coffee mug down.

The other scientist looked up, one eyebrow slightly lifted. "Yes, Tony?"

"Listen, I've got to duck out for a second. There's this… thing. Kinda important. And I need to take care of it. You're alright here?"

"There shouldn't be any problems." Bruce shrugged.

"Alright then." Tony walked out the door.

On the walk to Fury's office, he ran through what he was going to say in his head. Usually, he just winged his speeches, somehow managing to cover all his points in the process. But this had to be perfect if it was going to work.

And he needed it to work.

When he reached the door, he stopped and knocked twice. Okay, so knocking was a bit out of character for him, but he needed Fury in a good mood. If he wasn't, he wouldn't listen.

The door swung open.

"Ever heard of the chain of command, Stark?"

Tony shrugged. "As I see it, you directly employed us. Well, not employed as much as ran around and grabbed. But that's beside the point. May I come it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Great." Tony slipped past him into the office and sat down.

Fury sighed and dropped into the chair behind his desk. "What is so important that you had to barge into my office when you and Banner are supposed to be testing the Bridge?"

Fury seemed to have a problem with the word 'Bifrost'.

"Well, actually, it's about the Bridge." Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Is it not working?"

"Oh, it is. That's the problem." He gestured expansively with one hand, "Oh, sure, I'm a genius. But what we were working with was mostly theoretical and equations we half-winged. It shouldn't have worked on the first try."

So far, everything he had said was true. It was a miracle that the Bridge hadn't blown up in their faces.

"What are you trying to say?" Fury asked.

"I think Loki might have done something to Erik. He knew way too much, and he did supply a lot of the equations."

This was slightly less true.

"And why didn't you say anything about your suspicions before now, Stark?" Fury asked coolly, one eyebrow lifting.

He had him there.

"I didn't want to hurt the reputation of an innocent man. But now… I mean, it's working _perfectly_. No glitches, no crackles. Nada. That's just impossible without prior experience. And there's only one place Selvig could have learned that."

"I see…"

"I'm just thinking that maybe we should be a bit more careful. If Loki wanted us to get through, that means he must have some plan. We'd be walking into a trap."

"So we can't go through." Fury stood up.

"Wait, I never said that." Tony jumped to his feet. He had come too far to let his master plan fizzle out now.

"We just can't follow our schedule. If we step it up a bit, we might be able to get there before Loki can finish whatever he's plotting."

"And what about the doctor?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows sadly, looking down at his clasped hands. "We can't let him tell Loki about our change of plans. We'll have to lock him up."

Fury nodded. "That would be possible if we had any clue where Dr. Selvig was."

Tony blinked and looked up, honestly surprised. "What?"

"He left yesterday without giving a reason. Packed up, took his car, and drove west. Didn't even say where he was going."

"Probably gone to tell his master that the Bridge is almost finished." He nodded sagely.

The old man couldn't have made it easier for him if he had tried. By leaving suddenly, he had handed Tony the final piece to his trap. The finishing touch. The master stroke. It was perfect, almost too perfect.

Now Tony was almost starting to believe it himself. It would have been ridiculously easy for Loki to pull the same mind-control crap he had on Barton. He had certainly had the opportunity. Then he could have sent Selvig back with the information he needed to open a passage to the snow ball he was camped out on. It seemed so like him to use a girl like Darcy as bait. He would have to know how close she was to Thor and his girlfriend. She may even honestly be in danger, and what were the Avengers for if not saving people?

So his conscience wasn't even protesting what he had done to Selvig.

Tony was shaken out of his reverie by the loud crackle of the intercom.

"Agent Hill, please report to the director's office." Fury looked up at Tony, releasing the small, blue button. "Mr. Stark, thank you for the information. Dr. Banner will need you in the lab if we're going to step up our schedule."

Tony smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

With that, he sauntered back to the lab, humming under his breath.

**A/N:** Tony's being a little pest, isn't he? Well…. Yeah.

Review! No flames please.


	8. Chapter 8: If You Love Her Let Her Go

**_Chapter 8: If You Love Her Let Her Go_**

"Tonight is the night." Frigga smiled at her son's reflection as she set to work with a pair of silver handled scissors. Pieces of his black hair fell onto the cloth over his shoulders.

Loki smiled back. "This only the tenth time you've said that, mother."

She stepped back to look at her handy work. His hair had been clipped back so it was closer to how it had been on Asgard. He no longer looked—as the mortal had so accurately put it— like a cactus and a cat had a baby that got electrocuted. Instead, he seemed younger, more innocent.

He stood, removing the cloth and brushing a few stray hairs off his neck. "Thank you."

Frigga stroked a hand over his hair. "I will see to the girl."

Loki smiled at her, shaking his head knowingly.

~OoOoO~

The door swung open and Darcy looked up. "Oh… hi."

She was dressed in bra, underwear, and shift. A blue dress and the last of the undergarments were laid out across the bed. She gestured at them awkwardly.

"I don't really know how to get into most of these."

"I'll help you." Frigga shook out the petticoat. "Just step in and tie it at your waist.

Darcy obeyed, smoothing a hand over the light, white fabric. "I feel like I'm playing dress up…"

"Well you aren't dressed yet, of course you do."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Still…"

"Arms up, please."

Darcy raised her arms and Frigga pulled the sapphire blue silk over her head. "I am so absurdly nervous right now." She muttered, voice muffled by the fabric.

The dress slid into place.

"What was that?" Frigga asked, lacing up the back of the dress.

"I'm really, really nervous and I shouldn't be." Darcy sat down at the vanity table. "I mean, he's a guy. But I have this huge dress and you're doing my hair and… Oh god, this is unbelievable.

The older woman smiled down at her, sliding the last pin into Darcy's hair. "It's perfectly normal to feel nervous."

"I know that." Darcy fastened the chain of a lapis lazuli pendant around her neck. "But it's still kinda silly."

She slid her feet into the shoes Frigga passed her and stood up. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Frigga smiled and opened the door. "Now come, it is time for you to meet your prince."

Darcy rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle. Then she followed Loki's mother to the top of the stairs.

"Oh my god…"

Every candle in the room had been lit. The flames danced along silver gilt and silk wall hangings. A dark wood table stood at one end of the hall and a cluster of the enchanted instruments rested at the other. Her gaze traveled up the opposite flight of stairs and she saw Loki. He was dressed in black with green embroidery on his jacket and was smiling at her.

Carefully lifting her skirt off the floor, she walked toward him. He got there faster, meeting her at the bottom of the steps and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"You look beautiful."

Darcy smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself—oh my god! Your hair!"

He laughed. "Yes, my hair."

She reached up and twirled a piece between her fingers. "It looks good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Loki held out his arm and she rested her hand on it, trying not to giggle. When they got to the table, he pulled out her chair and she sat, trying not to wrinkle her skirt. He sat across from her.

"You're being such a gentleman."

Loki chuckled, "How else did you expect me to behave?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

This time, his laugh was full bodied; tipping his head back and making him crinkle his eyes closed. Darcy joined in. It was hard not to when he sounded like that.

A few moments later, Loki calmed himself down. He tilted his head slightly, staring at the table. Then he looked up. "Would you care to dance?"

"I…" Darcy fidgeted. "I don't really know how."

He stood, holding out a hand. "I promise I won't let you fall, Lady Darcy. Come, dance with me."

She shook her head, smiling, and stood. "Alright. But I'm holding you to that."

The two of them walked into the middle of the room, her hand resting lightly, almost tentatively in his. The instruments began to play and Loki bowed. Darcy dipped into a shallow curtsey.

And then they were dancing and she didn't know why she had ever been worried. His right hand rested on her lower back, her left on his shoulder. Their free hands were laced together. And dancing with a man who, until recently, the nicest thing she could have said about him was that he was insane, she had never felt more at peace. Darcy let her head rest against his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Loki looked down at her. What had she done to him? The girl was mortal, and silly, and impulsive. But the way she looked at him sometimes… She had seen him as a monster and had looked at him as if nothing had changed. She was honest and funny and… He didn't know when it had happened, when she had changed him, but there was no going back. Smiling dryly to himself, he tightened his arm around her waist, continuing to sway with the mortal girl resting against him.

Finally, the song ended and they walked out onto the balcony, staring down at the frozen landscape. He waved one hand and a heavy, silver cloak materialized. Loki draped it around her shoulders with a smile.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

It was the truth.

Darcy sank down on a stone bench, patting the space next to her. Loki joined her. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Are you happy?"

Darcy looked up. "What?"

"Are you happy here?" He repeated.

She looked down at her hands, twisting and untwisting a fold of the cloak. "I like being with you, and Frigga is wonderful. But…"

"But?" Loki asked quietly.

"I miss Jane. And Erik. If I could just see them again-" she stopped and shook her head.

He stood, holding his hand out to her for the second time that night. "Come with me."

Darcy let him lead her into the West Wing, brows furrowed in confusion. He walked straight past the casket and the chair, lifting a hand mirror off a small table.

"This will show you anything you wish to see."

Darcy took it from him with a nervous smile. After a moment's hesitation, she held it up. "Show me Erik Selvig, please?"

Green light flooded the mirror's surface and Darcy looked away to shield her eyes. When she looked back, the mirror displayed a stretch of road. The front of Erik's truck was smashed in. The scientist lay a few feet away, moving weakly.

"Oh my god!" she looked up at Loki, eyes wide. "He's hurt. I-"

"Go to him."

"What?"

"I said go to him. I'll send you back to Earth." Loki turned away, shoulders tense. "You're free. I release you from our deal."

Darcy wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

His mouth pulled up in a humorless smile. "You are welcome."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, not quite able to look at each other. Then Loki turned and plucked a white rose off a trellis. Green light collected on his fingers and slid up the rose. Slowly, the petals turned a rich pink. He tucked it into her hair.

"In case… no. Forget I spoke."

Darcy's eyebrows drew together. "In case of what?"

"Nothing." His voice was sharp. "You should go to your friend."

She glanced at the floor, lips pressed together. "Bye, Loki."

He laid a hand on her shoulder and blue light flooded the room. "Farewell, Miss Lewis."

Darcy reappeared on the stretch of road she'd seen in the mirror. Erik looked up. Blood was trickling down the side of his face.

"Oh my god."

Darcy ran over to him. She was about to help him to the car when she remembered the smashed in front.

"Do you have your phone?"

Erik nodded weakly. "Jacket."

She took the phone out and dialed Jane's number.

Ten minutes later, two black sedans pulled up and men in black suit carrying pistols got out.

"Ms. Lewis, Dr. Selvig. You need to come with us."

~OoOoO~

"Loki? My son?" Frigga opened the door a few inches.

"Leave me."

She walked into the dark room, shoes clicking on the cold floor. "Loki, did something go wrong?"

He sank into a couch, rubbing his temples. "She's gone."

"What?" Frigga sat next to him, "What do you mean, she's gone?"

Loki looked away, jaw tight. "She… left. I sent her home to her guardian and her friend. Where she belongs."

"She could come back…"

He knew she didn't believe it. And he agreed with her.

A quiet sob echoed in the dark room. Loki immediately tried to cover it with a cough, turning away. Frigga reached out, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry…"

Loki froze for a second before resting his head on his mother's shoulder. Tears soaked into the fabric of her dress. She rubbed soothing circles between his shoulders. Eventually, the tears slowed and stopped. He wrapped an arm around Frigga, clinging to her like a child.

"I love her."


	9. Chapter 9: Assemble

**_Chapter 9: Assemble_**

The door locked behind them with a low hiss. Darcy hammered on the glass panel with one hand.

"Let us out of here, Stark!"

Tony shrugged. "No can do. See, you two spent some quality time with Rudolf. And for all we know, you could be his little puppets."

"We both know that isn't true." She pointed angrily at her eyes. "Look. Completely normal."

"Oh I know. But Fury doesn't." Tony replied, leaning against the opposite wall.

"So tell him!" Darcy shouted.

Tony _tsked_. "Ask nicely."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Tony?"

"Lemme think about that for a second…" he tipped his head to one side. "Ah… how about no?"

"You son of a bitch."

Tony shrugged. "I've been called worse. See you later Darce. I've got to go kill your boyfriend."

She slid to the ground with a scream of frustration, tugging on her still pinned-up hair. Something jabbed her hand. It was a thorn from the rose Loki had given her. Carefully, she pulled it out of her hair.

_"__In case__…__ no. Forget I spoke.__"_

In case…

She got up, rose held tightly in one hand. "Erik. I will be right back, I promise."

The scientist looked up. "What?"

"No time to explain." Darcy held up the rose. "Here goes nothing… Take me to Loki, please?"

Pink light flooded the room and Darcy vanished.

~OoOoO~

"Loki, they are attacking the castle. You must do something." Frigga urged.

He stayed at the balcony railing. "Let them come."

"Loki-"

"It does not matter." He snapped. "I am sorry, mother."

Frigga rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment before exiting the room. Her son may have given up, but she would still give the mortals a fight.

~OoOoO~

At a blow from Mjolnir, the enormous double doors flew off their hinges, crashing to the floor in the main hall. Tony walked forward, footsteps echoing in the empty hall.

"Alright, Reindeer Games, come on out."

Silence.

"I'm not exactly patient…"

Steve tapped Tony—or rather, the suit—on the shoulder. "Tony, I think-"

A series of loud cracks split the air.

Clint whirled around. "What the hell was that?"

Thor raised Mjolnir. "It seems my brother has answered Tony's challenge. Be ready."

"Yeah, but what-" Clint broke off abruptly as two gargoyles marched through the door.

"Well that answers that question." Steve raised his shield.

A few moments later, the hall filled with the screech of vibranium on stone.

~OoOoO~

Tony pushed a curtain out of the way and opened the door slowly, peering through. There he was. Loki stood at the balcony, shoulders hunched forward and head down. When he heard the door open, he turned his head slightly before going back to his original position. Tony stepped into the room, repulsers humming. Loki didn't move.

Raising a hand, he fired once, catching Loki high on his back. The force of the blow threw him over the balcony railing. He leaned in the courtyard below, the stone cobbles cracking under him.

Tony jumped down after him, leaving another dent in the stone. "C'mon Frosty, fight back."

Loki simply looked at him.

One metal covered foot slammed into Loki's ribs, flipping him over three times. "I said fight back!"

"Loki!"

Both men looked up. Darcy stood on the balcony Tony had just jumped from. A half-dead rose was clutched in one hand.

This time, Tony's kick hit only air. Loki was on his feet, armor appearing in a blaze of gold light. He picked Tony up with one hand and threw him. He slammed into the castle wall, knocking a few chunks of stone loose. A moment later, Loki was in front of him, stabbing down with the spear he had used on Clint. Tony rolled out of the way and the blade struck the wall where his head had been. He flew up to the roof of the castle, landing between two rows of gargoyles, taking their heads off with a quick round from his repulsors.

"What did you expect, Reindeer Games? That you were going to win this? Maybe get the girl?" He took a few steps down the ledge. "Sorry to burst your bubble. But no."

Loki's scepter caught him hard across the back, throwing him to his knees. Another blow flipped threw Tony to the edge of the roof. Mouth twisted into a savage grin, Loki picked Tony up by his neck and held him out over empty space.

"Loki!" Darcy was staring at them from the opposite end of the roof, the door to the castle swinging open behind her.

Loki hesitated for a moment before taking a few steps back and setting Tony down on the roof. "I'm doing this for her, mortal. Be grateful."

Darcy ran toward him, holding the skirt of her dress off the ground with the hand holding the rose. In two quick strides, he closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her. Then his body jerked and he fell, pulling Darcy with him. Tony stood a few yards away, one hand still raised.

"That," Frigga materialized behind him, "was a very foolish move." She set a hand on his shoulder and he disappeared.

Darcy stared at the empty patch of roof. "Where did you send him?"

"A cell on Midgard. He is unharmed, for now."

Loki chuckled, then coughed, the effort turning his face gray. "Sadly, the same cannot be said of me."

Darcy slid a hand under his head, trying to get him into a sitting position. "Don't talk like that, you'll be fine."

He shook his head slowly. "No. Twice in the same place, and the first time, I did not have my armor."

"We'll-"

"No." Loki raised a hand slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind Darcy's ear, "I'm am simply happy that I could see you again."

"Shut up. Loki, do not die on me. Not now." She looked up at Frigga, "Help him!"

"I _can't_." she whispered. "His own devenses will keep me from doing anything until it is too late."

Darcy swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't get to tell him-" She looked down at Loki and carefully traced the line of his cheekbone. "To tell you... I love you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Then she pulled away, unable to make herself let go of him. As she watched, his skin began to turn cobalt. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto the silk of her dress and his battered armor. Her hands clenched around the rose, crushing the petals. A trickle of pink light splashed onto Loki's face.

As Darcy watched, his skin lost it's blue color. When the light reached the wound left by Tony's repulsers, it flared, illuminating the entire castle. Then the light faded and Loki drew in a deep breath, opening his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I have one more chapter to write, but I just couldn't wait anymore. So I posted what I had


	10. Epilogue: Tale as Old as Time

**_Epilogue: Tale as Old as Time_**

Jane and Thor were having their first dance in the great hall of Asgard. He wore his full suit of armor except for the helmet. She wore a long, white dress and had a small tiara in her hair.

"She looks like a princess." Darcy whispered.

"She isn't the only one." Loki whispered back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Darcy blushed, smoothing her red silk dress. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her. As soon as Jane and Thor finished their dance, he held out his hand. She took it and they joined the newly married couple on the dance floor. Loki's hand rested on her back, Darcy's on his shoulder. The fingers of their free hands laced together. Both couples began to dance.

As the song continued, other pairs stepped out onto the dance floor. Fandral and some Lady. Odin and Frigga were first. Jane's parents, both of whom still looked shell-shocked, followed a few seconds later. Pepper and Tony were next, staying far away from Loki. Phil and his cellist stepped out, then Natasha and Clint. Bruce and Steve stayed on the sidelines, watching and smiling. Once, it seemed as if Bruce was going to ask one of the Asgardians to dance, but he decided against it. Erik was sitting over to one side, trying very hard not to cry, something he would fervently deny when he was asked about it later.

Despite the crowd in the hall and the scattered conversations, Darcy and Loki felt as if they were suspended in their own private bubble. She let her head rest on Loki's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He tightened the arm around her waist, holding her close. Frigga smiled at them fondly and Loki chuckled.

"Mmh?" Darcy glanced up.

"My mother seems to be very pleased with herself." He replied.

"She should be. Thor and Jane got married, and we're all snuggly." She shrugged slightly, going back to dancing with her head on his shoulder.

Darcy did not even have to look up again to know that he was raising an eyebrow at her. "And why would the state of our relationship contribute to her smugness?"

"Well, she _did_ sort of set us up."

"She what?" He sounded mildly shocked.

"You didn't know?" Darcy laughed. "Even after she set up the music and candles and all that?"

Loki shook his head, chuckling. "I should have known. Well, it seems I owe her yet another thank you."

"Later. Right now, I just want to dance with you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "As my lady commands."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of "Tale as Old as Time". I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but i hate stretching a finished piece. There will not be a sequel. Thank you so much for reading. I'll be going on hiatus for a while. At this point, I don't really know what my next project will be. I'm thinking either a third (and definitely final) installment to "Thorns" or another rewrite using Loki, Darcy and the rest of the Avengers characters.

Oh, I forgot. I own nothing and I am making no profit off of this.

As always, reviews are love.


End file.
